


Our Bound Whores

by shadowhive



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five of us tied up? Of course something was going to happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Bound Whores

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this shoot. It was originally gonna be just Ashley, CC and Andy but then as I wrote it it became a full band thing.  
> Ashley's POV

I squirmed slightly. This whole photoshoot had gotten me worked up, which was obvious really. We were tied up after all. Jake, CC and me just had our hands bound. Jinxx had his arms tied to his sides. Andy was bound the most. The blue rope was wrapped around his arms and chest.

We were all stood side by side, with the photographer directing us on how he wanted us to position ourselves. It mosly involved us raising and lowering are arms, as restricted as they were, and making various faces.

"Ok, the last few shots are gonna be of just Andy." He gestured towards a wooden chair, that until now had just been sitting there. I watched as Andy headed over, taking his place in the seat for his shots. His bonds were added to and adjusted, with his feet being tied together and his body secured to the back of the seat. If I hadn't already been turned on, the end result certainly would have. The four of us stared at him, watching as the solo part of the shoot was taken care of.

My mind was racing with thoughts, even more now. I couldn't help but wonder if the others were thinking the same. By the look in CC's eyes, I suspected he did at least. He leaned in to Jake, whispering something in his ear. The pair of them reached up and I caught sight of CC undoing Jake's knots.

"And that's a wrap guys." The photographer turned and smiled at us, turning off his camera. "It was great working with you."

"You too." Jake returned his smile, the rope that had bound his wrists falling to the floor. "Don't worry, we'll sort ourselves out."

He nodded, waving at us before making his way out, closing the door behind him as he left.

Jake turned and reached for CC, his fingers working to undo the knots binding his hands together. Christian leaned into him, whispering something into the guitarists ear, something which made him groan.

"Hey, when are you guys gonna untie me?" Only one person in the world had a voice that distinctively deep. Our eyes all turned to it's source, the bound Andy.

CC chuckled, a smirk on his lips. "Now, now Andy do you really think we'd let you go so soon? After all, you look so pretty like that. So... helpless." His tongue darted out across his lips, his eyes darting up and down Andy's bound form. "Even more so than these whores." I groaned, his fingers squeezing my leather-clad ass. "Although..." He snatched one of the bandanas that hung from my pants and crossed the space to where Andy was seated. The bandana was stuffed in Andy's mouth, then secured it behind the back of his head. "There, much better."

"Oh yes." Jake grinned, pulling out his phone and tapping the screen. "He's always much better when he can't use that smart mouth." He held up his phone, taking a few pictures of our restrained singer.

Christian chuckled, crossing the room back to me, the bulge of his cock clearly noticeable. "Now Outlaw, time for us to have some fun." He grinned, his fingers nimbly unbuckling my belts and undoing my flies. CC's dark eyes meet mine, burning into me as he worked my pants down, leaving me bare from the waist down. He glanced down, smirking at the sight of my erection. "So eager huh?" He palmed my length, a gasp leaving my lips from the contact.

And almost as soon as it begin it was gone. He was gone.

A firm hand on my back pushed me down until I was on my knees, which was always trickier with hands bound. The sight before me was Andy still bound, although his cock was out now and his hands were bound more so he couldn't touch. His eyes were wide and needy, probably craving to be in the position I was. CC pulled my pants from around my ankles, tossing them somewhere behind us, then I felt his touch on my ass. I groaned, but it was as frustratingly brief as his contact with my dick moments before.

"Thanks dude." I glanced to the sound of his voice, seeing Jake hand him some lube. I caught a glimpse of Jinxx beside me and saw he was in much the same position I was in. He was bent over, pale ass out and his eyes on me, a smile on his lips. He groaned and I knew why without even looking.

I closed my eyes and gasped as I felt CC's slick fingertips press against my hole. I bit my lip as he pushed his middle finger into me. I gasped, parting my legs as his digit pressed deeper into me. "Mmm, you're such a slut for it." He wiggled it inside me, working me open. A groan left my lips as he worked his other finger alongside the first. He thrust them both inside me., his talented fingers stretching me open for hs dick.

"Please CC." I whined, pushing my ass back against his fingers, desperate for him. "I need it."

"Such an eager slut." He chuckled, working his fingers out of me slowly. "So needy for it, just like Jinxxy." I glanced over and Jinxx was moaning, rolling his hips like a whore in heat. It had surprised me when I first saw him like that because he hadn't seemed the type, but fuck it was hot.

I whimpered as CC removed his fingers from me, the action instantly returning my attention to him. "Don't worry Outlaw, soon you'll get what you want." He slapped my ass, then spoke up again. "Hey Jake, lube me up will ya?"

I swallowed, turning my head to try and see, but I was just rewarded with another slap. Instead, all I could do was listen. I heard flies being undone, followed by the pants dropping. There was a low groan, then the slick sound of cocks being lubed. Fuck. I bit my lip, the thought of them licking up one another's dicks was just so fucking hot. My dick ached all the more from the thought alone, what would the sight of it have done to me?

I spared a glance for Andy, who actually could see it all. His eyes were wide and dark, the makeshift gag in his mouth wet. Between his legs his dick twitchd and the tip was a little wet. Obviously he was much needier than I and he wasn't even going to get anything anytime soon.

CC's hands gripped onto my hips, his dick brushing against my cheeks. "Ready?" I nodded, which was all he needed. I took a breath and closed my eyes, his length pressing into me. I was, of course, used to this now, used to him. This was far from the first time we'd fucked, either just us or as a group. I'd lost count how many times it had been awhile ago. I let out a low groan as he filled me completely, his balls pressing against my cheeks. "Mmmm so fucking good." He purred as he started to fuck me, gripping me tighter as he began to thrust in a steady rhythm.

Beside us, Jinxx was moaning again, his prone body jerking as Jake slammed into him. We locked eyes for a moment and he flashed me a grin, his head tipping as he let out another moan.

My own followed as CC slammed into me harder, obviously inspired by Jake. "Now, you be a good boy." He growled the words, every other one punctuated by a thrust. "Don't cum." I nodded, squeezing my insides around his length. Usually that simply meant I wasn't to until he was close, or until he otherwise said anyway. It wasn't as if I could jerk myself to get off anyway so the instruction didn't really matter.

"That goes for you too." Jake growled the words out, which Jinxx responded to by nodding enthusiastically.

The room was filled with the sounds of the four of us groaning, moaning, growling and mumbling various swear words. "Filthy fucking outlaw slut. Always needing to be bent over and fucked." I groaned at CC's words, shivering with need at his words. "Bet we could whore you out and fund an entire album and tour off the back of it."

"I dunno." Jake growled out the words, and I could tell he was fucking Jinxx as hard as CC was pounding me. "Jinxxy's pretty cock hungry too. And so's the smart mouthed whore. Maybe we should see which of the three of them gets the most dick some time? Make it a contest for the needy whores."

"Fuck! Yeah, then we'd know for sure which of our sluts is the whoriest." I could practically hear the smirk in his words, a groan leaving my lips. "Fuck..." He slammed into me one last time and then he slipped out of me. I waited with bated breath, not sure what to expect. Sometimes he'd shoot his load over my stars or outlaw tattoo. Other times he stick his cock between my lips of just spill across my face and hair. But he didn't roll me over or stand before my head and pull me up by hair. Instead he made me stand, pulling me across the room towards Andy.

We were joined there by Jake and an obviously confused Jinxx. CC undid my hands, while Jake freed Jinxx's. "Right, now jerk off. And make sure you cum on his dick." Christian purred the words, grinning. I couldn't help but wonder if that's what he and Jake had been whispering about earlier.

"Last one cleans him off." Jake added, his hand already stroking his length.

We stood in an arc around Andy, each of us fisting our own dicks. I noted that Jinxx was taking it slower than the rest of us, obviously wanting to be the last one. Jake and CC were going much faster and it was pretty obvious that the pair of them would cum before us. they both shuffled a little closer, becoming slightly more breathless.

CC jerked his hips forward and became the first of us to cum, his load catching the base of Andy's cock and his balls. He wiped a final smear along Andy's shaft, then smirked and stepped back, letting Jake take his place.

Jake took a little longer, but at least it provided me with a nice view of his ass. When he came itwas messier than CC, but it still landed over Andy's dick and hips. He stepped back, wetting his lips. "Now it's just you two sluts."

I nodded, staring at Andy's dick, which looked so fucking good cum stained. it was making me so horny but I didn't wanna stroke myself too hard. If I did, I'd cum and then I'd not get to taste it.

"For fuck's sake we don't have all fucking day!" Jake again, his impatience clear. "Just fucking cum already."

Beside me, Jinxx gasped and I glanced at him to see CC fingering him, his free hand pushing him closer to Andy. "That's it Jinxxy, be a good boy and spill your load."

It was my turn to be pushed forward a moment later, our thighs touching. Jake worked two fingers inside me, curving them to meet my spot. "Cum for me little outlaw." I gasped, my hips jerking into my hand and I was so sure I'd be next. Thankfully though, CC made Jinxx cum, the sticky jets landing at various places along Andy's length. Jake rubbed my spot, his breath hot on my ear. "That's a nice little mess for you to get up isn't it?" I thrust forward again, aching as I came his words enough to send me over. My cum joined CC's on his balls for the most part, though some had landed on his hip.

I had a few seconds to catch my breath, before Jake removed his fingers and pushed me down to my knees. Swallowing, I then began my work, swiping my tongue along the splatters on his thighs first. Above, CC and Jinxx had leaned in either side of Andy's head and they were whispering. What, I couldn't catch but I was sure I could guess. I held Andy's balls, sucking the cum from his soft flesh, careful not to lap up any of his curls in the process.

Instead of licking along his length to clean him, I instead just went for it, taking him fully. I groaned, twisting my tongue and revelling in the taste of us all together. I bobbed up and down, savoring the taste as I did, hearing Andy groan behind the bandana. Another followed, though I was unsure if it was caused by me or something they said. Regardless I kept sucking, taking him fully to the base each time I went down, my tongue pressing against his heated length. I needed him, I needed him to spill so I could taste him like the rest of us.

"If you cum right now..." I caught part of what CC said, up the rest was whispered too low for me to hear. Right now I didn't much care, just as long as it got Andy off. Andy's head tipped back, his hips thrusting up against my face and he came, hot and sticky down the back of my throat. I swallowed each and every drop he had to give me. "Good boy." CC purred the word, his fingers stroking my hair as he spoke.

"Now get dressed so we can get out of here." I noddeed, letting Andy's softening length slip from my lips before standing. Jake was focussing on undoing Andy's bonds as I grabbed my pants and pulled them back up, stretching my limbs in the process. Jinxx was already dressed, a bundle of the blue rope thathad restrained us in his arms.

"I'm sure the photographer won't miss it." CC purred in my ear, pressing his newly clothed body against my back. "We'll have a lot more fun with it..."

He grinned as he left me and I had a feeling that fun would come much sooner than later.


End file.
